


Denial [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Food Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: "John talks about you all the time." AU in which the Stargate program has abandoned Atlantis and returned to Earth. Takes place pre-DADT repeal.





	Denial [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384686) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Thanks to DevilDoll for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic[ here.](https://app.box.com/s/pp79mqcuf0gizhuso4bmhdbp0irxvznr)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
